What if?
by Captain Jasmine Vanity
Summary: What if Anakin had had an affair? What if he wasn't the only one to go over to the dark side? Enter Skye. She grew up with him, watched him leave, found him again, and left with him... Then fell in love with him. ANAKINxOC
1. Chapter 1

: FLASHBACK:

"_Hey, Anakin!"_

_Anakin pulled his head out of the engine he was working on to face his best friend, Skye. Her full name was Keely Skye Cloudstryker, but she hated her last name, and refused to answer to her first. So everyone called her Skye. She was pretty, with long red and black hair normally pulled into a ponytail. She had two different colored eyes, one red and the other gold. They sparked when she was angry....which was often. She had a hot temper, but her skin was so dark that she never blushed...or at least, it never showed up. She was thin but tall and strong for her age, which was 8 at the time. He was 9, and his blond hair and blue eyes often made people underestimate him. They shouldn't. He was pale, and shorter than Skye. He was equally as strong, and just as thin. They were both slaves working for Karta, a Muun mechanic. _

"_Uh-huh?"_

_She held up a multitool with his initials on it, and tossed it to him when he opened his hands. "Thanks. I found out what was messing up the engine on that pod racer, by the way." She held up a few truguts. "These were in the fuel tank! I wonder what braniac let them fall in there... whoever worked on the engine must have bantha slime as brains, they didn't even fully connect the engine controls!" she sighed and shook her head, muttering about idiotic pod racing pit crews. When she looked back at him, a piece of hair was floating in front of her face. She didn't notice, so he brushed it out of her face for her. She smiled at him gratefully, and tied a clean strip of cloth across her head to hold her hair back, renegade style._

_He smiled back at her, and went back to work at the engine of the Naboo N-1 star fighter in front of him._

"_Hey, Annie? Whats wrong with this one?"_

"_Hnn..." he replied in concentration. He was welding two wires together with his multitool. "Which two wires should create rapid release, then internal combustion of the inner matrix of the starter plug?"_

_Skye shook her head fondly at him, "N-1's don't have plugs, A. they use heat sensors. Then they fire nan-"_

"_This one has a plug. Do you think its one of... his?"_

"'_his' as in sebulba? Probably. Or some other illegal parts dealer we haven't heard of." _

_They both looked at each other, and then smiled. "Nah!"_

_They both knew all the illegal traders on Tattooine, and both "fixed" the star crafts of all of them. They helped cripple the trading routes to and from their planet, and tried to protect it somewhat from the hazards of over trader-ization... but they both knew they couldn't do much._

_A mischievous twinkle danced in Skye's eyes, and Anakin knew she had an idea. _

"_I wonder just how mad he'd be if his plug mysteriously went...missing?"_

_Anakin grinned and pocketed the plug. The idea of making sebulba mad was frightening, but indirectly like this..._

_Voices echoed from the front area, and Anakin and Skye glanced at each other. From what they could hear, the voices were speaking Huttenese... and it sounded as if one wanted to buy Anakin!_

_Skye whipped her head wildly around to look worriedly at Anakin. _

"_He can't buy you! You're....you're... you're my best friend! We're supposed to work together! We....."_

_Anakin looked worried too, and Skye ran her fingers through her hair. This was the first time he had ever seen her as upset as this, and it scared him. She looked like she was going to kill someone. On impulse, he hugged her. She pulled away, still looking angry. She shook her head, wiped her hands on her pants, and started toward the door. _

"_Skye! What are you doing?!?!?! You're going to get us both killed!"_

"_We can't be killed; Karta has too much use for us. Im finding out exactly who thinks they can take you away from me." She marched determinedly into the front room, and a few seconds later, Skye re-appeared. She was sprinting away from the door as fast as her thin legs could carry her. A pudgy blue-gray alien flew up to Anakin, accompanied by a tall human. He had shocking blue eyes, and short black hair. He looked to be about 14, and he looked strangely concerned. "Skye! Come back! Wait a minute, please!" he spoke in basic, and as he gazed after, Anakin glared at him. He had no idea who this newcomer was, or how he knew Skye, but he had scared her, and that was all Anakin needed to know._

"_Who are you two?" he asked, perhaps more rudely than needed._

"_My name," said the human, "is Tarn. This is Watto, your new master. Karta has decided to sell you to us." _

_Tarn had a nasty nasal voice, and contempt dripped from his every word. Anakin glared, and Watto passed Tarn a strange looking necklace. Tarn took a step forward, and without asking for permission, fastened the collar around Anakin's neck._

"_Hey, what are you..." he was cut off as Skye finally came back. She stood behind Anakin, putting him directly in between her and Tarn._

"_You..." she started speaking angrily in Huttenese that even Anakin couldn't understand...and he wasn't sure he wanted to. "Take it off! Anakin isn't just some property, he's a human! Besides, I doubt that anyone would like to have something marking them as 'yours.' And he-"_

"_This one... outspoken, yes?" asked Watto._

"_Mmmmm," Karta allowed, barely raising his head from the ledger he was bent over. "I'll take care of her later."_

_Anakin and Skye exchanged frightened looks. Being "taken care of" by Karta usually meant you couldn't come back to work for at least 2 weeks...and not by choice, either._

"_I'll just be taking the one...this time, Karta. You be ready next time, oi? Or I'll have to drag ok'll-ia in to this...and we both know how he deals with late fees, hmm?"_

_Karta nodded and glared with hatred and contempt at Skye. She shivered and sadly waved goodbye to Anakin as he was led away by Watto._

: END FLASHBACK:


	2. Chapter 2

Skye lay on the roof of her scoop late on night, staring up at the stars. Seeing them on the roof like this had brought back painful memories, but she stayed out there instead of going inside. Inside was stuffy and oppressive, and it just reminded her of things she'd rather forget: Reality. Her reality was upsetting: she was a disturbed and unsettling 18 year old, going on 19. The only tie to her past was gone, in a friend who had left her...to become a Jedi. She sighed, again remembering the past. It was so much easier then...

: FLASHBACK 2:

_A boy sat on a counter and began polishing a piece of metal. A girl watched him as her Gungan companion poked around the shop behind her. Another, younger girl ran in, and after giving the boy a friendly smack upside the head, began polishing a droid. Padme turned away from the boys direct stare, and after berating herself mentally, turned back._

"_Are you an angel?"_

"_What?" Padme looked at the boy, startled._

"_An angel. Are you one? They live on the moons of Lego, I think."_

_The other girl looked at the young boy with fond disapproval. "Annie, don't be dense. There's no such thing as angels!"_

"_Yes, there are! They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe, and they can make even the most hardened space pirate cry."_

"_I've never heard of angels..." said Padme, too astonished to answer properly._

"_You must be one," said the boy, studying her intently. "You just don't know it."_

"_You're a funny little boy," said Padme, looking at him with a curious expression. "How do you know so much?"_

"_I listen to all the traders and pilots who come through here," the boy replied._

_The other girl gave him a sidelong glance. "You do know that they lie and exaggerate as much as they can, right A?"_

_He shook his head at her and turned his attention back to Padme. "Im a pilot, you know. Someday im going to fly away from this place."_

"_You're a pilot?" Padme wondered if he had a chance to ever achieve his dream. Based on his ratty clothes, and where he lived, she wasn't sure he could even get his hands on a ship._

"_All my life," the boy answered._

"_Have you been here long?" She was curious about him, she was sure that there was more than met the eye with this boy._

"_I was born here. My mom, Skye-" he gestured to the girl behind him, smiling at her as he did. "And I were sold to Karta the Muun, but he lost me to Watto when he bet on a pod race. Skye works here part-time, but she's still with Karta."_

"_You're...a slave?"_

_The boy's head came up, and he stuck out his chin. "I am a person. My name is Anakin."_

"_I'm sorry," said Padme hastily. "I don't fully understand. This is a strange world to me."_

_A sudden crash made them all jump. Jar-Jar, nosing around, had started up an odd little droid. The little robot marched around at random, knocking over shelves, with Jar-Jar clinging to it and shrieking._

"_Hit the nose!" Anakin shouted, and the girl rushed to help Jar-jar. _

_Jar-jar did, and the droid stopped, folding itself and resting on the floor once more. Padme sighed in relief, then had to laugh at Jar-Jar's sheepish expression._

_Anakin laughed too, and so did the girl, but both sobered quickly. He gave her another of his intense stares and said suddenly, "I'm going to marry you."_

_Padme laughed nervously, but silenced when he glared at her._

"_I mean it," he said seriously._

"_You are an odd one," Padme said. "Why do you say that?"_

"_I guess because it's true," he said, oblivious to the hurt look the girl behind him was giving him._

_Padme felt strangely awkward, and deciding to change the subject, turned her attention to the girl behind Anakin. "Who are you?" _

_The girl behind Anakin shrugged, and answered, "My name is Skye, what's yours?"_

"_My name is Ami- uh, Padme."_

_Skye smirked gently, and asked Padme about her home world. "I lived on Naboo. It's mainly an-"_

"_Naboo? We have star fighters from there. N-1's. I like their engines because they're usually so easy to repair."_

_Padme gave Skye a slightly embarrassed and sheepish look. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know much about things like that."_

_Skye rolled her eyes, and Anakin gave her a look. He was about to speak when Watto came in, yelling in Huttenese._

"_Uh, Watto?"_

"_Hi chuba de Nago?" he asked Skye, answering her._

"_Never mind."_

_Anakin and Skye ran off, and Obi-Wan re-appeared, shaking his head. "It's so wrong that children so young are made slaves...but it's not my place to challenge the order of independent planets."_

_Padme gazed sadly after the two friends, now small dots on the horizon. "Sometimes I wonder if we should be fighting the trade federation at all...I mean, they outlawed slaving, right? But then I remember all that they have done, good and evil, and I know we're on the right side."_

: END FLASHBACK:


	3. Sorry, Guys!

HEY GUYS :D :D :D

I'm actually really, really sorry... I'm going away for two weeks, on a missions trip to South Africa. (FIRST, I GET TO GO TO ENGLAND...WOOHOO!)

I HAVE the next few chapters of this story (whatever story this is, I probably do) ready to upload, but since it takes time and I'm going to the airport in a few minutes and still frantically putting music on my Music thingy, I CAN'T put them up now... please, please, please forgive mee, and you'll have a few reward chapters up for your patience in about two weeks...

Goodbye, my loyal fans!

CJV


End file.
